dcfandomcom-20200222-history
M'gann M'orzz (New Earth)
She won the tournament, and used her psychic abilities to overpower many of the young heroes' indoctrination at the hands of Clock King. Under her leadership, the freed heroes overthrew both the club's resident staff, and the Terror Titans, who had been attempting to start a brainwashed metahuman army. Final Crisis and the Teen Titans During Final Crisis, Megan was seen aiding Checkmate in their efforts to psychically purge the Anti-Life Equation from the collective consciousness of humanity. Following the Final Crisis and the infiltration of the Dark Side Club, M'gann returned to the Teen Titans as a full-time member. ''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #69 As a favor to Tim Drake, M'gann posed for him in a public speech that the assassin Scarab was going to attack. She was shot through the lower torso and taken to the hospital as 'Tim Drake,' where they swapped, allowing Tim to pose as wounded and M'gann to return unhurt to her normal form.''Red Robin #15 Brightest Day M'gann later decided to take a leave of absence from the Teen Titans and returned to her base in the desert to rest. There, she was assaulted by a mentally unstable, female Green Martian. Left for dead, she was saved at the last moment by the Martian Manhunter. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Class 100+; by Earth standards, Megan has superhuman strength. Whether her strength level is within normal Martian limits is unclear. Typically, Martians have a strength level enabling them to lift well in excess of 100 tons, although their full capacity is unknown. | Weaknesses = Psychic Pyrophobia: As a Martian, Megan has an inborn fear of fire. Exposure to flame robs her of her powers, and can force her to revert to her true White Martian form. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Megan lives by a personal code of ethics, which she refers to as 'the rules'. Her best-known rule prohibits her from reading the minds of 'good people', but there appear to be others, as well. However, Megan has chosen to break her rules in the past, making friends with Ravager, and reading the minds of various former Titans, such as Flamebird, Zachary Zatara, and Offspring. | Trivia = * Miss Martian was one of dozens of characters to fall sway to an alien influence that sought to conquer the world by taking control of non-Earth-based lifeforms. ''Superman/Batman'' #32 * Megan is the one who first provided Wonderdog with his green cape. ''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #62 | Recommended = * ''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #37 * ''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #39 * ''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #40 * ''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #41 * ''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #50 * ''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #58 | Wikipedia = Miss Martian | Links = }} Category:Teen Titans members Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Flight Category:Metamorphosis Category:Invulnerability Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Super-Speed Category:Telepathy Category:2006 Character Debuts